If a person suffers from a urinary incontinence, for example, if a person suffers from a stress urinary incontinence, then urine leakage can be caused by application of abdominal pressure during normal exercise or by laughing, coughing, or sneezing. The cause of this may be, for example, that the pelvic floor muscle which is a muscle for supporting the urethra is loosened by birth.
For the treatment of urinary incontinence, a surgical treatment is effective, in which there is used, for example, a belt-shaped implant called “sling.” The sling is indwelled inside the body and the urethra is supported by the sling (see, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/171644. In order to indwell the sling inside the body, an operator would incise the vagina with a surgical knife, dissect the part between the urethra and vagina, and make the dissected region and the outside communicate with each other through obturator foramens by use of a puncture needle or the like. Then, in this state, the sling is indwelled into the body.
If the vaginal wall is incised once, however, a situation may occur that the sling is exposed to the inside of the vagina from a wound caused by the incision of the vaginal wall, and complications may be caused by an infection from the wound. Further, since the vaginal wall is incised, there is such a defect that the invasion is great and the burden on the patient is heavy. Further, the urethra may be damaged by a surgical knife in the course of the procedure by the operator. In addition, the fingertip of the operator himself/herself may be damaged or injured by the surgical knife.